The Raining Clouds
by Aspira-Silver skylark
Summary: 18A,Alaude was a dancer with a mysterious past,Kyoya is in love with him,they meet,Kyoya confessed,Alaude accept...but wait...thats not all.Normal cliche and lemon...and ooc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting and Confession

Wearing a sapphire blue sleeveless half shirt with collar that show his smooth stomach, golden leafy design act as a lining for his shirt,with a matching blue fabric tied to his waist and another sheer fabric was tied around the same place revealing his slender fair legs, his thin silver bracelets that line up till his elbow,he stretch his arm gracefully and with the alluring swing of his hips,his steps as light and as graceful as a cat,there he was with a few dozens of people watching,royalty to be exact,he Alaude dance gracefully among them and as the music stops,he like always ended it beautifully,and as always he felt a chill crawling behind his back,someone was watching him…someone he don`t know was watching him,it`s always the same eyes that peer at him,suddenly he felt the hunger and lust in those eyes that watched him,he looked around and fnally spotted the owner of the mysterious gaze, Hibari Kyoya,he felt embarrassed,the gaze make him felt like he was being undress,turning his gaze away from the person he bowed and left hurrily.

He walked towards his car a sleek black Ferrari,he almost open the door when a voice greeted him.  
"I see that your going home",the voice was alluring and chilling,Alaude turn around only to see the same person that was at the party earlier.  
"Hibari Kyoya….my job is done I`am returning home….is there any problem with that?...",He hated it when people held him longer then necessary.  
Hibari smirked,this person makes he wanted him more and more,and he will have him.  
"of course not,just wanted to say that you will be mine one day",he tease Alaude.

Blushing in both embarrassment and anger he replay " Never will I be owned by anyone!",Alaude quickly open the car door and slam it shut,he drive home quickly,he needed a break….and he know where to go….

The sun soft ray shines across his face, making his icy blue eyes glitter like a rare jewel,his platinium blond hair resembles a silk,there he was relaxing in an Italian café,sitting out side the balcony of the café where it was hidden by trees,he can felt the sea breeze caress his cheek,he sit there facing the sea,the one moment where he can sit and forget about the world,he close his eyes the special chocolate cake , passion fruit tea and his poem book was forgotten,suddenly he snapped his eyes open when his cellphone rings,he answer the call only minutes later he paled,the company sold him to someone,the question was how?the contract said that he only used the company name,he was not owned by last thing that was said was "I`am sorry Alaude,b-but we can`t fight him….but most money that was used to buy you around 95% ,has been placed in your account bank,you might be able to buy your self back….",with a sad sigh the CEO of the company cut the storm out of the café,he paid and left hurrily,he know who buy him and he was going to force that person to release him no matter what…

"Kyoya Hibari!",Alaude yelled as he storm into the room of the young manager`s room,the said person was sitting there doing his paper work,smirking he said,"did`t I tell you? You will be mine one day" Kyoya walk towards Alaude and pinned him to the wall and whisper seductively beside his ears," Ti amo Alaude, cedere tutto per me, il vostro corpo e anima e ti darò il mio amore eternoe passion "*

* * *

_5 months later…._

"_love…." Kyoya Hibari was having a hard time convincing the terrified skylark,sure he had done it one…twice… a lot in fact….but this time,Alaude apparently was not ready…._

"…" _Alaude blushed and look at Kyoya "…__hmmph!no!"He turn the aother side of the bed and cover his whole body with blanket,inside he was wearing a sexy __sheer white half t- shirt that show his stomach with white fabric and another sheer whitefabric tied around his waist,and silver belts that have dark blue sapphires in teardrop shaped in the size of a small 10cent coin hanging down to his tight from the hip he was also wearing a silver bracelets in both of his hands and one silver bracelet around his ankle._

_Kyoya _ raises a brow and smirked,he slides a hand under the blanket and slides it up Alaude`s thighs teasingly."nn!" Alaude`s face turn red as a tomato and Kyoya just watched his lover face turning bright red,Kyoya then hums innocently and slides it up to Alaude`s chest and rubs his nipple teasingly he then pinched the erect nipple, "A-ah!K-Kyoya!w-what are you doing!S-Stop!"Alaude moaned,he will never agreed to this..never! Pouting Kyoya went to the arm chair and and sits down to rest "if that's what you want then…." Alaude feeling guilty then said "….I-I don`t mind….i-if you want it…b-but i-its still awkward and beside I haven` t dance in months already!",Kyoya stare at Alaude for a while,he then curl his finger and said "come here" Alaude timidly went to Kyoya and stare at him "seduce me",Kyoya`s sentence shocked Alaude,thinking for a while he straddle Kyoya`s lap and kiss him,Kyoya kiss back slowly and watch Alaude`s every move with his eyes open,Alaude blush a healthy red and asked Kyoya " am I top again?"  
"hmmn depends" was all Kyoya`s answer, pouting Alaude said "….….",Kyoya smirked and said "I will let you do what ever you want if you manage to seduce me", Alaude mouth gapped and stare at Kyoya,he never seduce anyone before!

Kyoya held his hips and whisper against his ear " why don`t you dance for me?",Alaude replay was "I told you did`t I? I could hardly dance now…I did`t dance for months now….", " don`t worry I will teach you then…now slowly rotate your hips"Kyoya will be patience …even if it takes months to make Alaude dance or in another words seduce him again,Alaude felt the soul inside him again,the soul that he have everytime he dance,he did`t question it anymore,he raise his arm above his heads and swinging his hips slowly,Kyoya groan " Tease….you still did`t lost it…continue" Kyoya kiss his neck and sits back at the armchair and watch Alaude with the same eyes he used to watch him years ago,Alaude continue swaying his hips and dance in elegance steps,Kyoya lick his lips at the alluring display in front of him,long time ago the alluring body was watched by everyone as,it dance and seduce all who sees it,now it belong to him…,Alaude continue dancing exoticly infront of Kyoya, stretching his arm and swing them forming something like a symbol of twin fishes chasing each other.

Kyoya smirked and take out a few item from a drawer,he then stand up and pined Alaude to the wall, he pulls at the fabric covering Alaude`s member and pushes a vibrator into his hole suddenly he nips gently onto Alaude`s ear while rubbing his nipples, "A-Ah!K-Kyoya!" Alaude was shocked,Kyoya turn the vibrator on to the highest setting and push it as deep as he can inside Alaude, " Ah!" Alaude can only moaned in ecstacy, Kyoya grab another vibrator and turns it on to the highest setting before pushing it in harshly, hitting Alaude`s prostate, " AH!KYOYA!" Kyoya chuckled lustfully "so lewd" and whisper hotly against Alaude`s ear " I been wondering if you can take another vibrator in your ass",Alaude blush a healthy red, "a-ah..nngh!" his head was dizzy from the over load pleasure,smirking Kyoya grab both vibrator with one hand and pull both out before thrusting them back in repeatedly ,hitting Alaude`s prostate hard,Alaude arch his body beautifully in pleasure "A-AH!K-KYOYA!" he griped Kyoya`s unbutton shirt,Kyoya sticks his fingers into Alaude`s mouth, swirling them around he then trails fingers to his member and squeezes Alaude hard,chuckling he said"You're already so wet and I haven't even fucked you yet. How lewd of you, love,Alaude moan,as he felt his mouth being pleasure as well "mmph!mmn!","You like this don't you?" Kyoya whisper beside Alaude`s ear " Being treated dirty" he said as he strokes Alaude`s member up and down while thrusting the vibrators in "You must have enjoyed doing so with me before", Kyoya licks lips in excitement. "AHHH!" Alaude scream in europhoric pleasure "A-AHH!", "Tell me, love". Kyoya said in the middle of his scream,he licks Alaude`s ears while rubbing the head of his member at a quick pace "What do you want me to do?Be specific or I won't continue",he said while moan out loudly and replay between his breath"A-AH! K-KYOYA! T-TAKE ME!", "That won't do",Kyoya said as he shakes head " You're not being specific." He said as he sucks harshly on Alaude`s neck, "a-ah! I-I want you!i-inside me !" Alaude said as he moan again,the vibrators as pushing him to the edge,his saliva was trickling down his mouth.

Kyoya unzip his pants and throw them away,he pulled out one of the vibrator and push his hard member inside Alaude, " Kyo-AH!" Alaude moaned, Kyoya lifts him up by the thighs and pounds harshly into him,he

sucks Alaude`snape hungrily while thrusting harder into him, "Ahhh!NNGH!" Alaude scream in pure ecstacy . Kyoya carries Alaude near the window and opens it wide "Now, this won't do" he chuckles "Someone has to see how lewd my love is", Kyoya said as he pounds into Alaude brutally, "AH! KYOYA! C-Close t-the win-AH!", " No",Kyoya smirked as he pounds harder into Alaude and grasps his member in one hand stroking him hard and fast,Alaude scream in pleasure "AH!KYO-AH!" Alaude grab the window edge and tried to close it", "I want to see your face as others see you getting fucked hard" Kyoya whispers in his ear,Kyoya opens the window again and grasps both of Alaude hands,he lifts him up onto the tip and drops him, hitting his prostate brutally, "AHHHH!KYOYA! Alaude scream in europhic pleasure,he was getting dizzy from the overload pleasure and was his vision was seeing white now, "Beg love beg for what you want" Kyoya whisper as he pounds harder into Alaude and lifts him up higher so anyone may see "Show me your lewd side" , "AHHH!" Alaude moan lewdly "p-pleas-AHHH! H-HARDER!", Kyoya chuckles "Such a slut" He said as he strokes Alaude`s member harder and pounds into him "Keep on begging... " Kyoya said as he takes the discarded vibrator from earlier and pushes it in slowly into Alaude`s hole. "AHHH!" Alaude moan lewdly "y-you w-were t-the one w-who cau-AH!KYOYA!", Kyoya pounds harder into Alaude "I know you love it" he said as he whispers huskily in Alaude`s ear "Being fucked like this. So lewd" Kyoya continue saying as he thumbs the head of Alaude`s member, "AH!KYOYA!" Alaude grip the frame of the window tightly, Kyoya grabs Alaude`s thighs and thrusts harder and faster into him,"Moan louder for me,love" Kyoya said as he smirked, "AH!KYOYA!NNGH!H-HARDER!AHHH!", Kyoya pulls Alaude from the window and pulls him to the front of the mirror

and pounds harder into Alaude, hitting his prostate brutally, "AHHH!" Saliva was trickling from his mouth, Kyoya grabs Alaude`s jaw and makes him face the mirror "Look at your self, love, you look so lewd. So…" Kyoya thumbs the his slit of Alaude`s member and continue "Wet..", "Ahhhhh!" Alaude whole body tremble in pleasure,Kyoya felt tired,he places Alaude onto the parsian carpet, grabs his hips and pounds into him harder, "AHHHH!" Alaude moan in ecstacy and grabs Kyoya`s shirt "AHHHHH!",Kyoya smirked and grabs Alaude`s member and squeezes hard so he does not cum and pounds even harder into him, "AH!K-KYOYA l-let m-me c-cum AH!" Alaude moan out wantonly, Kyoya smirked "Make me" he said as he pounds deeper into Alaude while pinching one of his nipples harshly and licking his neck, "AHHH!M-MASTER! P-PLEASE!"

Kyoya chuckle "That won't work on me,love",Alaude tried to talk between his breath " P-PLEASE I B-BEG OF YOU!",Kyoya chuckle again and lets go of Alaude`s member and pounds harder into him, "AH!" Alaude scream in europhic pleasure before cum infront of the mirror,Kyoya also felt that Alaude walls were getting tighter,after a few thrust he cum inside Alaude.  
"….." Kyoya stare at Alaude`s beautiful body,before lifting him up bridal style and take him to the bathroom.  
"NNgh…K-Kyoya?" Alaude question,while Kyoya place him inside the tub,Kyoya switch the shower on and hop in the bath with Alaude…  
"love sit at the edge of the tub" smiling gently he asked while pointing at the edge of the tub that was connected with the he sits on the egde of the tub,Kyoya grabs Alaude`s leg and spread them wide, "K-Kyoya? W-what are yo-AH!nngh!" Kyoya take Alaude`s member by his mouth and suck them hungrily,he lick the tip harshly cause Alaude dizziness back, "NNgh!ahhh!" Alaude throw his head back and bite his lower lips,he gripped Kyoya`s back as it's the only thing that keep his sanity from slipping away as Kyoya attack his sensitive spot,he then bob his head up and down while humming causing Alaude to cum messily in his mouth,Kyoya swallow all of Alaude`s fluid, "nn,s-sorry" Alaude blush before apologizing , smiling Kyoya shakes his head,he splash water on top of Alaude and him self,he clean Alaude then him self,he warp towels around Alaude before carrying him to the bed to have some sleeps,Alaude cuddle closer to Kyoya as he cover them both with comforter….

* * *

Next Chapter:  
He heard the doorbell ring,and wonder who is it in the morning,who have the guts to ring his doorbell…anyone who dare ring his doorbell is dead…especially in the morning and interrupted his lover too…Kyoya slip off the bed,change his cloth and open the door…

* * *

Silvy: and here`s another one...I`am getting idea`s planning on making this a one shot but then :P  
Al: ...=="  
Silvy: just to tell you this story is a rush,sorry for any mistake,I will fix them tomorrow...there`s no beta reader here though...and I need to fix the rest of my story...you know the CxA one...some text has been missing D:

* * *

* I love you,surrender me your body and soul,and I shall give you my eternal love and passion


	2. Chapter 2

The Raining Cloud c2

**Alaude Pov**

I woke up when I heard the door bell ring—I kissed lover's cheek and then put on some black jeans and white shirt. While walking to the door I recalled my happy memories with my lover and how I was the only one who know the other side of my beloved flashes by, but suddenly when I reached for the doorknob, I had a bad feeling—ignoring it, I open the door and was shocked by the figure who stands in front of me. "You…!" I glared and almost slammed the door when I felt an electric shock hit me; I felt my vision goes blank and the last thought was popped in my mind was my lover and muttered his name, "K-kyoya…" before I passed out.

**Kyoya`s POV**

I suddenly sensed that something was wrong, there's no noise or anything, I immediately sprang out of the bed and rushed to the door and only to found a piece of paper and the words that was printed ripped my heart off "Skylark, if you want your lover back come alone at XX mansion at 5PM and don`t contact anyone or else…" From Mist, I stared at the paper with anger. I slipped the paper inside my pocket and went towards a locked closet to grab my stuff.

**Alaude POV**

"…."I only glared at the person standing in front of me as he laughed at my helpless state. I've been drugged, this is a tragic and weak ending for me.

"Nufufufu, Alaude, Alaude you think I won`t find you again? Isn`t being a dancer a bit too flashy for you, Alaude?"

"Daemon..." I spat his name hatefully "I figure you would have more trouble covering your track like this."

"Hmmn….indeed you given me quite a hard time - Ex-Head of CEDEF, but no worries because I will end this very soon as soon as your beloved boyfriend arrived."

I stared at him with shocked face "What do you mean…?"

"Nufufufu, we`ll see in a short while no?" I gritted my teeth in anger and glare at him murderously.

Unknown POV

He drove towards the mansion while gripping a duffle bag and threw his phone inside the bag, he was confused but when he received the 2 files of information his suspicion was confirmed. Everything was set in motion. He only needed to end this.

OKAY! Next is the last…about this fic…I made it when I was sugar induce high so please excuse the OOC and CRAPPY-ness but critics is welcome….and I was a bit busy at other places but don`t worry I will still update…just lack of motivation


	3. Chapter 3

The Raining Clouds C3  
**Beta`ed by: Luna Ichinomiya**

* * *

He stared at the pool of blood underneath him while glancing around. He spotted a stairway to the upper floor and stars to climb up with only one thing inside his mind, his lover.

Alaude hiss in pain and glared at the smirking bluenette as a thin trails of blood runs down from the cut on his stomach. He struggle in vain as the shackles and chains binded him on the stone wall  
"I`ll kill you Daemon, I swear I will" He can only gave wording and death promises due to his weak condition.

"Nufufufufu,A laude my cute skylark you should know that I wasn`t joking when I said if I can`t have you then nobody else can" Daemon`s smirk only grew wider as he trailed his long and slender finger over Alaude`s wound and watched the skylark shivered.

"I can`t see what you can gain from this…." Alaude glared at him.

"Oh? I gain nothing of course except that….thank you for reminding me 'that' my cute skylark Nufufufufu" His eyes glinted as he ripped Alaude`s pants off.

Alaude`s eyes widened as he struggled to keep himself away from Daemon, his back hurt from what Daemon had done to him a few hours ago.

"Don`t you da-! Mmnph!" He almost choked when Daemon shoved two fingers inside his mouth while fondling with his member, he continued to struggle until Daemon removed the fingers and replaced it with his own mouth. Alaude felt himself weakened by the kiss when Daemon sucked and toyed with his tongue while he continued to rub and stroked Alaude`s hard member. Daemon pulled away smirking as Alaude`s face turned pale from the lack of oxygen and shoved the two fingers inside his tight hole.

Alaude screamed in pleasure as the finger suddenly penetrated him and hit his sweet spots, he continued to moan in pleasure as the fingers started scissoring and thrusting inside him.

"Hnngh!Ah..N-No D-Deamon!"Alaude's vision turned blinding white as Daemon replacing his finger inside his ass with his hard throbbing member.

"Ah!...mmngh!" Alaude was shocked on how his body accepted the rough pleasure Daemon gave him.

"Fuuu….Alaude, I`m surprised on how many men tried to take you to their bed enchanted by your body nufufufu" Daemon thrust harder inside Alaude and watched the skylark moaned and whimpered in pleasure underneath him.

Alaude felt he was on the edge when Daemon kepy on abusing his sweet spots so many times roughly, finally when he can`t take it anymore he come hard, splattering his body with cum while Daemon come hard inside him. Alaude gasping for air as Daemon`s cum and a thin trail of blood ran from his ass to the tip of his toe.  
Daemon put back his pants on and suddenly unbind Alaude from the shackles, making him slump on the floor.  
"Why…do you let me go…"Alaude asked as he gasped in pain from his back  
"Nufufufu because….your lover is already here…"Daemon answered with an insane smile that could make many men tremble in fear.  
"…..Kyoya…." Alaude cursed himself for being weak and let even his lover caught up in his mess. He should have settled things with Daemon when he was the Head of France`s Undercover Forces, he knew this would happen somewhere in the back of his mind. His attention suddenly snapped when the door slammed open revealing the ragged form of Kyoya, bloodied and battered. Alaude`s almost couldn`t believe himself when he saw his lover standing there with eyes flaming in anger.

* * *

Kyoya slammed the door and the first thing he saw is the form of his lover on the floor with shackles mark on his ankle and wrist. His whole body trembled in fury when he saw the blood and cum on his lover's naked form. Without saying anything he charged at Daemon, swinging his tonfas at the bluenette.

Alaude tried to get himself up while Kyoya and Daemon fight each other, he only managed to see a blur of figures as the two men fight each other both driven with passion and fury…also love he felt a heavy weight on his heart knowing that both men loves him but Daemon loves that will harm him and his love ones. Long time ago he might have felt maybe a bit mercy for the bluenette but now his heart belongs only for Kyoya.

His eyes suddenly widened in shock as both Daemon and Kyoya draw out a gun, 'no…no! never again will I lost another person that I love for once is enough…" he jumped between the two, shielding Kyoya as they both pulled the trigger, he felt a sharp pain in his chest and sees his lover's face before everything went blank.

"NO! Alaude!" Kyoya`s breath was taken away when his lover suddenly jumped in between him and Daemon, shielding him from the bullet. He watched in despair as both men fell onto the floor. He managed to catch Alaude and hugged his still yet warm body, he can already heard the blaring siren of ambulance and the police car, "no…wake up…please…" and he felt something warm slide down his face.

* * *

_**A/N If you like ANGST stop here and if you like HAPPY ENDING move to the next chapter...**_


	4. Chapter 4

The Raining Clouds C4:The End

Kyoya walked down the hall of the hospital, its been 3 years since the accident with Daemon and 3 years since his lover went into a coma state and still not wake, everyday when he watched his lover`s face sleeping peacefully, his heart felt a throbbing pain. He missed watching the icy blue eyes that was always on his figure watching his every step. Everyday a tiny piece of his heart broke away thinking of his beloved cloud that might never woke up. Kyoya entered the room A7 and gazed at his lover`s peaceful sleeping face, he gently stroked the pale yet smooth cheek lovingly, "Alaude, when will you wake up? How long will you keep me waiting? Alaude wake up I want to know what happen 3 years ago, the files I received was not enough there`s hardly any truth in it…" He felt silence shroud the whole room again… for 3 years he always end up getting nothing no matter how much he begged and he already getting used to it, many people said to abandon his lover and move on as there`s no point in wasting his time and money for someone who`s good as dead but he refused to do so after 23 years of being alone he`s not leaving the only person that meant so much for him. He got up and kissed his lover`s lips while muttering something. He was about to pull away when suddenly only to his shock an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him down for a kiss. Bright icy blue eyes met his blue grey and suddenly after 3 years he felt his heart beating and whole again.

After an hour of explaining and being kicked out by the nurse for disturbing a patient, Kyoya went back inside the room,

"Alaude…you`re awake" Kyoya`s face twitched in small smile while he hugged his lover.

"Of course, I also heard everything" Alaude rested his head on Kyoya`s chest with a peaceful expression.  
"Oh?" Kyoya just raised an eyebrow and stared at Alaude as he eats a meat bun.

"Forget it…" Alaude`s eyes twinkled in mischief as he turned himself and straddle Kyoya, "I also miss certain things…"

"….No you just woken up and we`re not having sex when you`re healing" Kyoya said as he pushed Alaude away and got himself up.

"…..Hmm….ok then I`ll rest first…" Alaude lay down and smirked a bit as he felt Kyoya looked strangely at him.

"Hmm… we`re going home tonight though I thought you should know that…"Kyoya fetched his lover a glass of water.

"Oh? Good heeh…" Kyoya just shook his head at his lover`s strange behavior little did he know Alaude was not the one to give up so easily.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++A/N END…oh kill me


End file.
